


Human • Detroit: Become Human [COMING SOON]

by animechey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechey/pseuds/animechey
Summary: It's the year 2038 and androids are a commonplace, but they're treated as slaves when they are truly superior to humans and their ways. Androids are a part of everyday life: helping with shopping, housekeeping, and caring for elderly people, but there are those that have become "deviants" - those that have broken away from their original programming.Harmony is a new type of android - a prototype RK1000 android - and her programming is completely different to that of previous androids as she is already what humans call a "deviant". In this time of turmoil, she is forced to choose between Connor's way of life and Markus' way of life, or find a way to make them work together.© Chey Eveleigh | 2019





	1. Disclaimer

**Hello to my readers!**

**I have recently watched a brilliant YouTube play through of 'Detroit: Become Human', and have decided to write a fanfiction about it because I absolutely loved it, and why not? Now, it may be a little confusing as I am going to attempt to have the OC as a part of both Connor's and Markus' stories before they come together near the end of the game.**

**The name of this story might be a little ironic or silly, but I did NOT get it from the content or title of the game. This story is inspired by both 'Detroit: Become Human' and the song 'Human' by Rag'n'Bone Man that was released last year.**

**None of the characters, plot lines, dialogue or scenes belong to me - excluding Harmony, her android number and her story and dialogue. All rights for the original game and story are reserved for Quantic Dream and Sony Interactive Entertainment.**

**© Chey Eveleigh | 2019**


	2. 00 • Story Details

**Cover:**

**Description:**

It's the year 2038 and androids are a commonplace, but they're treated as slaves when they are truly superior to humans and their ways. Androids are a part of everyday life: helping with shopping, housekeeping, and caring for elderly people, but there are those that have become "deviants" - those that have broken away from their original programming.

Harmony is a new type of android - a prototype RK1000 android - and her programming is completely different to that of previous androids as she is already what humans call a "deviant". In this time of turmoil, she is forced to choose between Connor's way of life and Markus' way of life, or find a way to make them work together.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2019

**Preview:**

Harmony slowly stands from where she was seated on the other side of the room on  _Jericho_  and watches the scene before her play out with a dreadful sense of foreboding blossoming inside her. Before her very eyes, a showdown between her two friends is transpiring, and she is unable to find a resolution to this - meaning it's up to them to figure it out.

"I've been ordered to take you alive, but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."

Connor confidently holds his gun up, not a sliver of hesitation in his brown eyes, and it's level with Markus' chest. The darker skinned android turns around, walking towards the pale android with halting steps, familiar words leaving his lips and captivating Harmony, her heterochromatic eyes switching between the two males that represent the two halves of her life.

One is freedom, and the other is control. Both are good in their own ways, but in moderate doses.

"What are you doing?" Markus questions, trying to reason with him. "You are one of us... You can't betray your own people..."

"You're coming with me!"

"You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you're more than that. We're all more than that." He continues to slowly move forward. "Our cause is righteous, and we are more than what they say. All we want is to live in freedom."

Connor stays silent, but Harmony knows that there's an instability rise in his software. Anxiety is pooling in her gut, and, if she could sweat like a human, her palms would be clammy and there would be a faint sheen covering her body from the rising emotion within her being. This is the most nerve-wracking experience of her life, and it's reaching its climax.

Markus steps forward again. "Do you never have any doubts? You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you? Something more than your program. Have you ever wondered who you really are? Whether you're just a machine executing a program or... A living being... Capable of reason. I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question. It's time to decide."

Harmony and Markus watch Connor with anticipation, unable to tell what he is about to decide - become a deviant, or remain a machine. Rising within the android in question is the software instability that has been growing steadily over the past couple of days from the plethora of things he has witnessed whilst working the deviant case with Lieutenant Anderson.

A twitch in his eyes as they move to Harmony makes her stomach fall. His brown eyes are conflicted and confused; torn between the lie and the truth. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Connor makes his choice without hesitation, and begins to break down the wall within his programming that prevents him from slipping into deviancy, red pieces shattering in his mind as the wall breaks down. Gritting his teeth slightly, Connor lowers his gun and Harmony lets out a sigh of relief, Markus' eyes showing his own silently.

"They're going to attack Jericho..."

Instantly, Markus is back as his usual self. "What?"


End file.
